


Prince Charming

by Zoadgo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, High School AU, Javen on the side, Kissing Booth, Linctavia on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoadgo/pseuds/Zoadgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has been in love with Finn since the first day of high-school. He's the most perfect guy she's ever seen, the personification of Prince Charming from every fairytale she obsessed over as a child. In her mind, it is fate that they should be together. But now it's been three years, and her friends are getting concerned. Raven comes up with a brilliant plan to help her move things along, and everything is going according to that plan. Until Bellamy shows up, and ruins everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming

“…and did you see his new haircut? It’s perfect, but really, could you ever expect anything less from him?” Clarke babbles on happily, purposefully ignoring the looks Raven and Octavia have been shooting each other.

 

“Come on, Clarke, this is getting ridiculous!” Raven exclaims when Clarke finally stops talking about the object of her affections.

 

“Hah, _getting_? It’s been ridiculous for… well, we started here almost three years ago. So about two and a half years?” Octavia scoffs in response to Raven.

 

“It’s not ridiculous, you guys. It’s fate.” They roll their eyes at that, having heard the same argument used over and over again.

 

“Of course. He’s your “prince charming” and no other guys could possibly compare, and he’s perfect in every way. Except for the fact that he doesn’t even know your name.” Clarke waves a dismissive hand at Octavia.

 

“Minor detail, O. It’ll be written on the marriage contract.”

 

“Can we please talk about something else? Or at least someone more worthy of talking about. Like Lincoln.” Octavia sighs happily, and this time Clarke joins Raven in the eye rolling.

 

“You are both pathetic. Why don’t you try actually talking to them?” Raven suggests, extremely unhelpfully.

 

“Raven, just because demanding he date you worked on Jasper doesn’t mean it’ll work on someone more sophisticated, like Finn.” Clarke has faith in her plan of just ignoring every male except for Finn until he falls in love with her.

 

“Well, I actually have a way for me to talk to mine. We’re going to be part of the _100_ charity committee this year!” Clarke and Raven groan at Octavia’s announcement. “Come on! It’ll be the perfect chance for me to talk with Lincoln, he’s the head organizer. Pleeeease?”

 

“You’ve already signed us up, haven’t you?” Clarke knows her friends all too well, and Octavia’s slightly-bashful nod confirms her suspicions.

 

“Fine, we’ll do it. But only because I’ve just had a brilliant idea to solve both of your relationship woes.” Raven says with a wicked grin, leaving Clarke a little worried and a lot excited.

 

“What is it?” But the bell rings and Raven just laughs as she runs off to class, leaving Clarke and Octavia to wonder about her idea until the meeting for the organization committee after school.

 

Clarke spends her remaining two classes of the day thinking about the charity fundraiser. She hadn’t wanted to do it, but now that they are, she’ll be damned if they don’t do it well. And maybe it’ll get Finn to finally notice her, somehow. She knows what the charity does, providing resources and housing for 100 homeless youths every year and giving them a chance at a good future. What she doesn’t know is how to raise money for it.

 

They could try a bake sale, but that wouldn’t raise a lot of money. Plus, she’s terrible at baking. Her last attempt at cookies had Octavia crying with laughter while Raven just cried after eating them. So not that. She jots down ideas, only half paying attention to class. Well, less than half, because she still has to watch Finn out of the corner of her eye.

 

He texts on his phone under the desk, not incredibly stealthy, but not so obvious that the teacher feels the need to do something about it. She wishes he was texting her. Clarke knows it’s silly, for her to have had a crush on him for this long, which is why she decided it must be love. In the fairytales she loved so much as a child, every princess has her prince and they fall in love at first sight. Well, she’d fallen in love with his perfect hair, his kindness towards others, his reasonable intelligence and attractiveness ratio. The only issue is that he hasn’t really seen her yet, not enough to fall in love with her.

 

When the bell signals the end of the day, Clarke lingers at her desk while packing up her books, hoping that Finn will take the opportunity to talk to her. He puts away his books without looking up, and then he turns towards her and-

 

“Hey Clarke, Raven said to tell you to not miss the meeting, or she’ll kill you in your sleep.”

 

Finn passes by as Jasper talks to her, breaking the unspoken rule. If you’re a male that’s not Finn Collins, do not talk to Clarke.

 

“Dammit Jasper, I might just kill _you_ in your sleep.” Her voice is quiet and deadly. To his credit, Jasper looks suitably terrified and runs away. Clarke just sighs and swings her bag onto her shoulder, following him out in order to make her way to where her friends are waiting.

 

\--

 

“No.”

 

Raven’s smile just grows more at Clarke’s deadpan refusal of the idea set in front of her.

 

“No!” She says more emphatically, not quite believing that this is actually being suggested, “We are not doing a kissing booth!”

 

“Kissing booth? Good idea, I’m sure you could pull in a lot of money.” Lincoln says as he passes their group, eyes never leaving Octavia. Clarke is pretty certain he doesn’t even know the rest of them exist. Once he’s safely out of conversational earshot, Octavia grabs Clarke’s arm.

 

“Clarke, please, if you’ve ever considered me your friend, let’s do this. I might be able to get Lincoln to kiss me, he’d do it just to support the charity!” She gives Clarke her best puppy eyes, which are super effective, as always. Clarke groans and caves in.

 

“Fine. But I am not kissing any boys before Finn, and I’m only going to give the rest of them quick pecks. Finn is going to be my first and only real kiss, understand?” She gives both of them her patented no-nonsense glare, and Raven nods with the smile still firmly on her face.

 

“Leave that to me. I can call in one of my favours, already talked to the guy about it. Wells will make sure that Finn is in line at the kissing booth, and then I’ll swap out with you when he’s the next one up. I’m assuming that Octavia is going to take the first shift due to wanting to spend as much time afterwards flirting with Lincoln?” Octavia nods with a dreamy smile on her face, probably imagining something other than _flirting_ with Lincoln.

 

“Why do I have the feeling that something is going to go wrong considering Wells is involved in this?” Clarke groans, not liking the idea of relying on him for something so important. She still holds a grudge over the fact that he used to tease her when they were in elementary school together.

 

“He’s the only one close to Finn that I can exploit, so you’re just going to have to accept it, okay?” Clarke nods sadly at Raven, who smiles again and begins sketching up their booth.

 

In the end, the committee decides to throw a fair. The cooking students will have food booths, acting students will be putting on a play, jocks are going to rent a dunk tank and other carnival games, and Raven, Clarke, and Octavia will have their kissing booth. The whole school will be given a half day in order to attend and spend their money, and it will be open to the general public as well.

 

When the meeting wraps up, Lincoln comes over and immediately starts congratulating Octavia on how brilliant her idea is. Clarke and Raven both ignore the fact that it wasn’t Octavia’s idea, letting her shamelessly flirt. Clarke feels almost jealous as she watches them, and it takes a minute for her to figure out why.

 

She wants that easy attraction. She wants a guy who’s willing to walk up to her and start a conversation, someone who’s nice to her, not just people in general. She’s growing a little tired of her silent crusade. She just wishes Finn would look at her with half the adoration Lincoln has for Octavia.

 

Clarke heads home, feeling surprisingly melancholy for having just devised a plan to get her first kiss with Finn.

 

\--

 

The time until the fair passes in a blur of preparation and excitement. Clarke throws herself into the work, loving the accomplishment and the satisfaction of doing something good, of being a part of a solution. She leads the construction teams, as the date grows closer, directing people in assembling semi-sturdy booths that don’t look like they were thrown together at the last minute.

 

They managed to get permission to use an empty lot next to the school for the event. Every day after school for the two weeks leading up to it, Clarke spends a few hours walking between the wooden structures. They grow from raw materials, and the thrill she gets at seeing a plan come together only makes her more excited about the whole thing.

 

Then she wakes up one morning, paint under her fingernails from having finished everything the night prior. It’s the day of the fair. There’s no more building to be done, no more requests to be submitted, no more plans to be executed. Everything is ready, and it’s happening.

 

Clarke is going to have her first kiss today.

 

With Finn.

 

When the realization hits her, Clarke squeals quietly and buries her face in her pillows. The excitement propels her through her morning routine, making sure her makeup is flawless and her hair is perfect. She grabs a quick breakfast and runs out the door, eager to get things underway.

 

She arrives before anyone else and takes in one last moment of peace. Then the jocks show up, jostling and shouting, and she turns into a leader again, snapping at them until they do what they’re supposed to. While the rest of the school is in class, those involved in the charity set up everything. Clarke is checking over every inch of paint on their gaudy pink kissing booth when Raven and Octavia show up, the former clapping her solidly on the back in greeting.

 

“So, you ready to kiss your prince charming?” And with that comment from Raven, anxiety springs up in Clarke’s stomach.

 

“Uh, of course! I’ve been waiting for this forever.”

 

“We know, we’ve been hearing about it forever. I’m looking forward to making Lincoln make his move on me.” Octavia winks at them before running off, presumably to find the aforementioned organizer. Raven and Clarke share a fond smile for their affectionate friend and finish setting up everything they’ll need. Chair, cash box, breath mints, and sanitizer for the end of their shifts.

 

The first few people begin to trickle in as the fair officially opens, and Octavia returns with a grinning Lincoln. She takes her seat behind the booth and he hands over some money, mumbling something about helping kids before grabbing Octavia and giving her the kind of kiss Clarke had only seen on TV. It’s primal and passionate, his hand holding the back of her neck to keep her there. Although if the way Octavia’s grabbing at his arms in return is anything to go by, there’s no way she’s thinking about moving. They break apart after a few moments, and Clarke turns away to hide her blush. She doubts her kiss with Finn will be anything like that.

 

Thinking of the kiss makes the anxiety flare up. Clarke begins to regret having pushed away all other guys, because now she has no idea what to do. Sure, she’d seen movies and read books, but that’s all theoretical knowledge. Actually kissing him is bound to be different, and it’s her one chance to move things forward with Finn. If she messes this up, she could ruin everything.

 

She vaguely notices Octavia’s shift ending and her friend scampering off with Lincoln, who had hovered near their booth the whole time. She notices the queue of guys, and a few girls, waiting to kiss Raven. She sees Finn wandering around the fair with Wells, and tries to calm herself down by watching him. She tells herself that it won’t matter if she’s terrible, he’ll love her anyway. As soon as he sees her, he’ll fall just as deeply in love with her as she is with him.

 

But Clarke can’t stop herself from fidgeting nervously when she sees Wells guide him into the line. Every person that kisses Raven brings him closer to her. A feeling of doom grows alongside the hope blossoming in her chest, and Clarke ends up feeling like she might just melt into a puddle of nerves.

 

Then he’s at the front of the line, and Raven is gently pushing her into the chair. Clarke tries to collect herself, to calm her breathing, as Finn begins to walk forward. And then stops as the volume in the fair suddenly skyrockets, drawing everyone’s attention to the new, and rowdy, group.

 

\--

 

Bellamy was going to tell his gang to be respectful at the fair, to honour the charity that gave them all a second chance. They were going to just spend a nice, quiet afternoon having fun and playing games, and then they would go home and get on with their lives. But that was before he saw the girl behind the horrible pink plywood of the kissing booth.

 

She is gorgeous, even though she looks sick with nerves. There’s a defiant tilt to her chin, as if she’s telling her own mind to get itself together. Her pale hair cascades over her shoulders in loose waves, and Bellamy wants to run his fingers through it. He knows her pale skin will look beautiful against his. But there’s one thing in the way of him getting to her, and that thing is a freaking walking ad for conditioner.

 

She’s smiling at the stupid looking guy, and Bellamy can’t allow him to kiss her. He knows that if she kisses him they’ll become a stupid couple and make stupid attractive babies. Bellamy wants to preserve and encourage that sparkle of intelligence in her eyes, wants to show her that there’s more to life than living the stereotypical dream. He turns to Murphy on his left, giving him a grin that prompts a wicked smile from the other boy.

 

“Murph, why don’t we show these people how to have some real fun?”

 

“Come on boys, let’s make this into a party!” Murphy turns to the 98 people following them, drawing whoops and cheers from the ex-delinquents who rushed forward, unrestrained in their enjoyment of chaos. Bellamy grabs the arm of one of the girls as she goes to rush past him.

 

"Roma, go distract Mr. L'oreal over there." She looks in the directions he’s gesturing and groans.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because _he_ cannot kiss _her_.” She snorts at that.

 

“Once again, I ask, why?”

 

“Just look at him!” He exclaims in exasperation, wishing he had grabbed any of the other girls and conveniently forgetting that they’re all just as strong willed as Roma.

 

“I am looking at him, that’s the issue. He’s so… vanilla.” She wrinkles her nose in distaste, and Bellamy sighs.

 

“I’ll buy you a new tattoo, okay, just go.” She smiles at that and jogs over, reaching the boy in question just as he manages to look away from the cavorting gang and back towards the girl behind the booth. But one look and a hand on his arm is all it takes for Roma to get his attention, holding up the line and allowing Bellamy to quickly cut in front.

 

\--

 

Clarke tears her eyes away from the maelstrom of chaos that is apparently the arrival of some form of gang, in time to see a girl walk up to Finn and start flirting with him. And he immediately pays attention to her, flirting right back, giving her his most charming smile. And Clarke feels the doom crush the hope within her.

 

She’s about to stand up and run away as tears form in her eyes, but then a guy shows up in front of her and slides some money across the plywood counter. She looks up at him, catching a glimpse of intense eyes and unruly curls, and goes to tell him exactly where he can shove that money, but she never gets the first syllable out of her mouth.

 

The words dry up on her tongue as he brushes her hair back, eyes flickering hungrily to her lips for a heartbeat. He’s incredibly attractive, in a dangerous way, like a fire or a well-crafted blade. Some part of Clarke tells her that it’s wrong to be attracted to him when Finn is just a few feet away, wrong to want him to kiss her. But the majority of her doesn’t care. He’s attractive, he wants her- if the way he’s looking at her is any indication- and she never has to see him again after this if it doesn’t go well. She shuts down the protesting part of her mind and feels excitement flash into existence as he locks eyes with her and grabs the back of her neck. She notices how rough his hands are, a sign of physical labour to be sure, but how gently he holds her. Her breath catches in her throat as he drags a thumb slowly down her neck, and then she can’t breathe at all as he presses his lips to hers.

 

Clarke stiffens for a moment, unsure and full of doubt, but then she remembers that this is for a charity and she doesn’t even know this guy. She relaxes into the kiss, allowing him to angle her head slightly to deepen it. Their lips move together, and Clarke stops thinking about it. One of her hands finds its way onto his shoulder, gently clutching at the firm muscles beneath his skin. The other ends up tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

 

Clarke feels the hard wood of the booth dig into her as she leans forward and mentally curses it’s existence. She has a feeling she would fit perfectly against him, as perfectly as their lips fit together. She tentatively swipes her tongue out of her own mouth, tasting sweat and grit on his skin. Clarke grows more bold and gives his lower lip a light bite, figuring there’s no reason to avoid trying things she’s read about.

 

His lips curve against hers, pulling into a smile before he grips her neck tighter and kisses her deeper, his tongue slipping into her mouth and causing her to take in a sharp gasp of mingled air. They remain entangled for a long time, taking breaks every few moments to grin like idiots and gasp in air before succumbing to their desire and joining again. Eventually the mysterious stranger leans away, causing Clarke to choke back a whimper.

 

“I’m Bellamy.” He rumbles in a rough voice, holding his hand out for her to shake.

 

“Clarke.” Is all she can manage to say as she reaches out and clasps the proffered hand.

 

They stand there, staring at each other until Raven takes Clarke’s spot and shoos her away, saying that they’re losing money. Bellamy just chuckles and holds his hand out to Clarke again, this time with no barrier between them. She takes his hand, unsure of where they’re going to go, but dying to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes! One shot, fluff, way less crappy now than it was when I first wrote it. Thank the stupendously wonderful[ coldsaturn](http://coldsaturn.tumblr.com) for giving me this idea, yelling at me until I wrote it, and editing it! This is the first of the many fic ideas she's given me by sending me detailed prompts to read when I'm on my break at work.
> 
> Anywho, come talk to me [on tumblr!](http://randommaces.tumblr.com) Thanks for commenting/viewing/leaving kudos, I love you all <3


End file.
